


Awful, but lovelly

by Linna_Ai



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve e Danno se lembram de férias muito importantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awful, but lovelly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Itens que inspiraram a fic: "Não há maneira mais segura de saber se você gosta de alguém ou a odeia do que viajar com ela." (Mark Twain) & "Férias são como o amor — aguardadas com prazer, vivenciadas com desconforto e lembradas com nostalgia." (Autor desconhecido)

****-Você lembra daquela viagem? A que fui com você para renovação dos votos dos seus pais?  
  
-Como poderia esquecer...   
  
-Tem razão. Foram...  
  
-Horríveis.- Danny disse ao mesmo tempo em que o outro dizia:  
  
-Ótimas.- Steve sorriu divertido vendo o bico que o loiro fez para depois bufar. -Danno, você precisa relaxar mais. Talvez a gente deva viajar de novo, que tal?  
  
-Nem pensar! Que parte de “horríveis” você não entendeu?! Foi tão estranho! Lembra quando chegamos e minhas irmãs ficaram em cima de você...  
  
-Ah, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Danno, só tem um Williams que eu amo...  
  
-Aham, nem tente me bajular. Isso não funciona...  
  
-Você? Eu estava falando da Grace, ela é minha Williams favorita.- ele desviou do travesseiro jogado em sua direção. Dessa vez passou perto, Danny estava melhorando na pontaria.  
  
-Enfim, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Aparentemente minha mãe havia espalhado essa teoria maluca dela de que... nós dois... sabe?  
  
-Ela é vidente? Por que nunca me disse, Danno?  
  
-Muito engraçado. Ela só teve a mesma impressão que todos tem da gente daquela vez que esteve aqui...  
  
-Verdade, engraçado como todos notavam menos a gente, ne? É algo tão natural para gente, então nem notamos...  
  
-Verdade...- ele suspirou -...ah, mas tinha que ser logo nas minhas férias? Eu estava tão ansioso, tão contente de poder ficar longe desses coqueiros e areia...  
  
-Ah, deixa disso, Danno, ninguém acredita mais nessa sua aversão ao Havaí...  
  
-Não sei do que está falando, eu odeio isso aqui. - ele então olhou para Steve e revirou os olhos -Maaaas... okay, admito que foram boas férias... foi lá que eu enfim percebi...  
  
-Percebeu o que?  
  
-Isso. Nós. Foi quando caiu a ficha para mim. Não foi nem minha mãe achando que estávamos juntos e fazendo de tudo para que a gente admitisse... não sei explicar, foi a mudança de lugar, talvez, foi o jeito que pudemos parar e relaxar... estando só nos dois...   
  
-Tem certeza que sua mãe não teve nada a ver com isso? Não te abriu os olhos nem um pouquinho?  
  
-Okay, ela pode ter contribuído, colocado as coisas sob... nova perspectiva, tipo lembra daquilo que ela disse...?  
  
 **FLASHBACK**  
  
-Danny era tão estressado, rabugento e bem mais mal-humorado. Agora, olhe para ele, está relaxado e sorrindo o tempo todo.  
  
-Ei, eu sorria sim!- Danny tentou se defender, mas a mãe continuou como se não o tivesse ouvido.  
  
-Obrigado, Steve.- a mãe de Danny sorriu para ele, que aceitou o gesto com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto.  
  
-Não agradeça a ele!- o loiro protestou, fazendo todos rirem. -Ok, ok. Pode ser. To mesmo mais calmo, principalmente quando esse lunático não tá fazendo loucuras suicidas, é claro.  
  
 **FIM DO FLASHBACK**  
  
-Eu me preocupava tanto, Steve. De um jeito que... eu preferia negar, mas era igual como eu preocupava com a Grace. Sempre que você inventava de se pôr em risco...-ele suspirou, colocando o rosto entre as mãos por alguns segundos, aceitando a mão do outro em suas costas num gesto de conforto e desculpas. Só então conseguiu voltar a encará-lo e continuou -...e então depois dessa conversa no jantar eu vi você e a Grace se divertindo e conversando... e eu simplesmente _soube._ Soube o que aquele sentimento era.  
  
-Sério? Nossa, Danno.  
  
-Não venha com piadinha dizendo como eu sou tão mais lento que você ou o que seja...  
  
-Eu não ia. É sério, não ia. Gostei de saber disso, na verdade. Já faz um ano que estamos juntos e agora eu sei o que ajudou isso a acontecer. É o melhor presente que há.  
  
-Não tente se livrar de comprar presente, seu pão-duro...-ele disse tentando soar irritado, mas Steve podia ver através disso e sorriu, passando um braço por seus ombros e o trazendo mais para perto.  
  
-Eu? Naah. Vamos passar essa noite relembrando os bons tempos e amanha eu te dou o que quiser, é só dizer e pronto.  
  
-Sexo, por melhor que seja, não conta como presente.  
  
-Eu sei, mas é um bônus, não? Ou um começo, pelo menos?  
  
-Eu nunca vou fazer você me pagar nem um jantar, ne?  
  
-Eu paguei daquela vez...  
  
-Ainda não estávamos juntos...  
  
-Verdade. -ele aceitou derrota e então coçou o queixo com a barba ainda por fazer pensativo -Tão estranho... eu tinha certeza, durante toda a viagem, de que nunca ia acontecer e que eu precisaria começar a aceitar. Também voltei sabendo que nunca conseguiria, parte minha ia sempre te amar, mas se você não podia retribuir, o que eu podia fazer? Aliás, por que me deixou esperando?  
  
-Ahn?  
  
-Você demorou ainda um mês depois da viagem para me dizer o que sentia, mesmo sabendo como eu me sentia...  
  
-Bem, eu não sabia, na verdade... não exatamente... não ria! Fazia tempo desde que você tinha dito o que sentia e parecia que estávamos mesmo conseguindo ser só amigos, então eu achei...- ele deu de ombros e cutucou o outro com força considerável para este parar de rir, mas teve o efeito oposto, é claro – e aí você inventou de fazer outra loucura e quase me matou de preocupação...  
  
-Sim, eu lembro... você ficou tão aliviado de me ver que me beijou, mesmo eu tando tudo sujo e machucado...  
  
-Não sorria como se fosse uma lembrança tão boa! Não tem graça, faz mal a saúde o que você faz comigo...  
  
-Ah é? Muito mal?- ele puxou o loiro pelo queixo e o beijou até a careta de irritação do outro ser substituída por um sorriso teimoso.  
  
-Aham, demais...- Danno disse bem de perto e então levou uma mão a nuca do maior, trazendo-o para outro encontro de lábios e línguas.  
  
-Ei, que tal fazer algo que eu adoraria ter feito naquelas férias?- disse com sua voz mais sedutora e com um sorriso de lado divertido.   
  
-Que tal fazer algo que teríamos feito em férias que não envolvessem meus pais e irmãs na mesma casa que a gente?  
  
-Podemos fazer algo assim, claro, e podemos até viajar mesmo, já temos muitos dias acumulados de férias...  
  
-Gostei do som disso... e não, nem ouse me carregar, eu posso andar...- ele foi mais rápido e pegou o outro pela mão, levando-os para o quarto.  
  
Se as férias forem assim tão boas quanto o ensaio, iam acabar era não querendo voltar mais.  
  
 **The end.**


End file.
